OHSHC: Young Love
by Mizuki Kumino
Summary: A story about two young lovers in a fixed marriage. How will that turn out? Follow the story to find out. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.


AN: Okay I'm starting a new fandom well not really starting, more like writing something other then Sonic *sigh* Also bear with me. I have not watched this show in sometime and I might say the wrong thing. I am also debating if Honey and Mori should be here fulltime. Cause it might be the same year or the year after the show. They will still be there in the second option but not as much. And last thing. If you want the characters paired up then ASK. I think that's it..

Enjoy!

?'s POV

"Um... I don't mean to impose on anyone, but I seem to be lost..." All of a sudden, there are sparkles everywhere. A blond guy, who seems to be the leader of the club(?), speaks.

"Are you a new student?" I nod my head.

"Yes. I seem to have lost my friend. He knows his way around, I don't..." He nods his head understanding. Then he grins widely.

"Then you have come to the right place, Miss. Not only are we an amazing Host Club, we also help pretty ladies that are new to the school. " Then a guy with glasses and black hair cuts the blond off.

"Tamaki, Since when did we help people randomly? " The blond, who is known as Tamaki, glared at the other male.

"Since just now. Now, don't interrupt me when I'm talking. "

"Maybe I can help you. " Someone speaks up. It's a girl... wearing a male uniform? I give her a smile.

"Thank you. " A little while later, we were walking down a hallway where a few clubs are.

"This is the Art Club."

"Hey, um... not to be rude, but why are you wearing a boy's uniform? " The girl looked on edge. Maybe it was a bad thing to ask. "Sorry I asked. "

"No, it's fine, it's just that no one has ever noticed before."

"I don't see how. Your too pretty to be a boy."

"I could say the same thing about you." I giggle when she says that, the bell on my collar jingles. It's silent until we get to the courtyard. "So what's your name? "

"Hm? Oh, my name is Ashley, but you can call me Ash. "

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

"You have a pretty name. Can I call you Haru-chan?"

"Sure. " I smile at her again, the wind makes the bell move again. Haru-chan looks at it. "If you don't mind me asking, what's up with the collar?" I touch the bell to make it stop ringing. I smile while speaking.

"It's a symbol for my engagement." She Looks shocked when I say 'engagement'.

"Engagement!? How old are you!?"

"14."

"Why get engaged so young?" I smile at her. No one really cares why I'm already engaged, her curiosity makes me happy.

"Actually, my fiance and I have a fixed marriage Our fathers thought joining our families together would make good business. My brothers are already married, so that's how it works." Haru-chan was a little confused about that whole fixed marriage concept.

"Does that mean you're being forced to marry some one you don't want to?" I laugh and smile.

"No. We were dating already before we knew. Its like some sort of crazy fate. But, that is usually the case for fixed marriages."

"Really? Well that's lucky." My eyes roam over the scenery until I see a fountain and familiar figure standing next to it.

"Natsu-senpai!"

I run over and hug him tightly.

"Ash. There you are, I was worried you got lost."

"I'm sorry. I got distracted. A friend helped me."

Haruhi's POV

Ash's friend looked at me, narrowing his eyes. I've seen this guy before, he's in one of my classes.

"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce you two. Haru-chan this is Natsu, my fiance."

"Yes, I've met him before." Oh, I didn't think he would care to remember me. "Yeah, we have the same class together." I look at my watch.

"I should get going. My friends are probably wondering what's taking me so long."

"Aw. Well it was nice meeting you, Haru-chan." I waved to Ash as I walked away. Ash seems like a nice girl, maybe we can be friends. I make my way back to the club. I see Rin standing at the door waiting for me.

"Haruhi, what took you so long? You have a few girls waiting for you." I spend the rest of the club activities time to talk to some girls, as that is the point of the Host Club. When the time is over, Hikaru and Kaoru drag me off to class. When we get there I see that guy that Ash was with. What was his name... Natsu right?

Class went on as usual, kind of boring. Then Sensai said that we have to work on a project with a partner of our choosing. Instantly Hikaru and Kaoru both wanted to be my partner. I look at Natsu, I guess he doesn't have any friends in this class. He doesn't seem to like me much,.. maybe I can get on his good side.

"Sorry guys, I already have a partner." They make 'aw' faces as I walk over to Natsu. When he glances up, I smile. "Hey, Natsu, want to be my partner?"

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice... and don't call me Natsu, my name is Garrett." Wow, he's lots of fun. I guess he's not much of a people person. Before class is over, he gives me a slip of paper. "Go to this address around four."

I look at the paper. This address is halfway across town! Oh, this will be fun...

AN: I wonder what's in-store for Haru-chan. Really, I do, cause I don't know yet.. I feel like I did something wrong. And if there are any mistakes, sorry. I try to go through this with a fine tooth comb. Please Review!


End file.
